


Computer Literacy

by SupremeMotherHen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMotherHen/pseuds/SupremeMotherHen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla thought computers would be a passing fad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Literacy

“Now press tab.” Laura leaned fully into Carmilla's back and murmured the instruction into her ear. Her head was resting on the girl's shoulder while she squinted at the light from the screen. They had been at this for five hours and Laura's patience at her girlfriend’s ignorance was wearing thin.

“Which one is that?” Carmilla asked reluctantly. She was far from oblivious to Laura's increasing annoyance. She truly just did not understand much of this generation's technology. She thought it would be a passing fad like most trends at that time.

“The one that has t-a-b written on it.” Laura bit her tongue to hold in the sigh that was waiting to be released.

“Oh, that makes sense I guess.”

“Now input your password.”

“Turn around.”

“Oh right. Passwords are private and all.” Laura rose from her seat and faced the opposite side of the room. She stretched her arms above her head and tried to work out the kinks in her neck. Sitting stock-still behind Carmilla for hours did her joints and muscles no favors.

“My password is Vampire69, I just wanted to get a look at your ass.”

“Carmilla!” Laura was more annoyed that she hadn't seen that one coming than anything. Two months of dating and even longer as flirty roommates taught her better than that.

“What?! It's been three whole hours since I've seen it.” The girl argued.

Laura took a deep breath and returned to her seat. “Press Enter.”

“That's the one that-”

“Yes, the one with the word Enter on it. Keyboard makers label everything.” Laura’s patience tank was almost on empty.

“Finally something in this generation that makes sense.”

“So now you've logged on to your email account. Congratulations!” Laura cheered enthusiastically. Honestly, it was more for her sake than her girlfriend's. It was finally over.

“Now how do I send one of these things?” Carmilla asked once Laura finished that little victory dance she did sometimes.

Laura sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and sat back in her seat. “Click on the Compose icon.”

“What's an icon again?”

It was going to be long night.  


End file.
